Everything Changes
by Fairyoftruelove
Summary: Bass, Charlie and Connor are turning back from New Vegas with empty hands but on the way back something happens and changes the whole game. How will it affect them? Change for good or bad? There will be a Charloe pairing but it will be slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I own nobody except OCs. It sort of sets after 2x13 but i changed it little bit. Charlie, Connor and Bass went to New Vegas for find someone but it's not Duncan, it's someone else that Bass was heard of when he was fighting there. Nothing happened between Charlie and Connor. (But i still don't know if i'm going to pair them or not, and if i'm going to pair her with someone else. I'm open to advices) And i don't think there will be Charloe (I'm sorry). The first chapters will be from Bass' point of view and it will change to the ohers as the story develops. It's my first story, i hope you like my story and your kind reviews will help me improve this story.**

**Bass' POV**

We almost got everything we want except only one thing. We managed to get everything we want, diamonds, a few former soldiers from the former Republic but that wasn't enough, we didn't come here for only diamonds and a few soldiers. I had to find the man that eveything depended on. We couldn't stand against the Patriots with a bunch of soldiers and resources that aren't compatible with anything to defeat them. The lucky bastards had weapons, troops, medical and food supplies which made them more powerful than us and maybe the millionth time i wished to have the power i had before. I wasn't fond of having the responsability of thousands of people and waiting for my men to betray me. It was too heavy to carry on my shoulders all alone without Miles and eventually i went crazy. I had to admit that Patriots are too intelligent and cunning, not only they had troops and supplies and they also had great strategies. It was obvious that they didn't act spontaneously, everything was planned before and now put to action. They weren't fighting fairly, they put people in danger and rescued them in order to say "We are here for you", "We saved you". Eventually people believed in them and started to follow them. But that's war you can't expect from anyone to be fair. The war is a dirty thing, you have to get dirty and brutal. That was the thing i had done but it didn't end up good for me. 

I laughed sarcastically when I remembered the conversation i made with my son to persuade him to come Willoughby with me. I promised him that we will rebuild the Republic from its ashes. I don't know if i really wanted to do that but there is nothing i could do rather than this. I have nothing left. No family to turn back. I destroyed the only family i considered as a family to me along with the brotherhood/friendship between Miles and me. If Miles, Rachel and Charlie heard what i offered to Connor, they wouldn't hesitate a minute to cut my throat or put a bullet in my brain. And i was pretty sure that Rachel could rip my heart out with her hands gladly. I still had Connor but he made it clear that he didn't like me and he didn't want anything to do with him except rebuilding the Republic. 

A noise brought me to the present time and i turned around in order to understand where it came and what was going on. Apparently the noise came from the rock which Connor kicked with anger. Me and Charlie looked at him with anger and frustration. He was moody all the way back despite what he had done. I had to be the moody one after everything. I fought with those men to the death, the bruises from the night before were just killing me and for what? Nothing! I couldn't get what i want but he was the complaining one. I never knew that i had that much patience to not slap him in the head. As i prepared myself for a long complaint i took a deep breath. "What is it again Connor? Are you trying to get us caught now?" 

Charlie threw Connor a killing glance and after she turned her gaze to the woods and started to check the area to see someone was coming after the noise they made. 

"No my dear daddy, if i wanted to do something like that i would rather not to break my feet while trying instead i shot to the air. You have to admit that would be more efficient." 

I didn't say anything about his attitude towards me from begining to now but that was enough. "Look kid, you are the reason we are turning back home with empty hands so if i were you i'd shut my mouth. Ok?" 

"Look guys, i really wanted to stay here and listen your little heart to heart chatter in the middle of the nowhere under the nose of the bandits but it's getting dark and we have to camp. Besides there was enough stupidity today." Charlie looked like she was really pissed off with the situation. 

"Stupidity?! You really think like that?" Connor don't knew when he had to back off and he started to grate on the nerves of Charlie. 

"Look junior, i got that you don't like your father, believe me that i really understand why, and you didn't want to be here but that's what you got, comprehend it, get used to it and please shut up. I can't bear one more complaint." She walked into the woods to find an appropriate place to camp. I nodded with disappointment and followed Charlie. 

Happily Connor didn't say anything further throughout dinner as i planned what to do tomorrow with Charlie instead he chose to look to the ground angrily. "You two sleep, i will take the watch." Charlie looked like she wanted to object, i sent her a reassuring glance and she gave away with a small nod. Connor just muttered something and turned his back to us as he laid on his bedroll. 

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Monroe." 

"Night Charlotte." I took a deep breath as i leaned to a tree for spending the night.

* * *

As the first lights of the day appeared i woke them up to prepare for a long day. Connor was apparently still in the bad mood. He just walked into the woods muttering "I will be back.". 

"I know he is my son but he can be so annoying sometimes." I snorted angrily. 

Charlie laughed. "I think it's about the Monroes genes. He must be inherited it from you." 

I sent her a not pleased glance. "Shut up, kid." 

As long as we got ready we got moving. It was a rather good weather, sunny but not too hot or not too cold. It helped us to move on easily. Luckily, we didn't come across bandits and we crossed the border without any problem. 

After a while we heard footsteps and hid to see who are they and where they were heading. It was only three Patriot soldiers. "I think we have to track them in order to get a scoop on what are they planning? They are possibly outnumbered and we can easily hide away in the woods." Charlie whispered as long as the men were out of the earshot. 

I felt that it would not end well but she was right, it could be useful and they might get some important informations on their new strategies. I watched over where they were heading and after i made sure it was safe i waved Charlie and Connor to follow me. 

I hid behind a tree and turned around to look what Connor and Chalie doing. Charlie sent me a reassuring nod and Connor was focused to the scene. In front of an abandoned cot two soldiers were standing and looked relieved to see the others. I sneaked behind a tree closer to the men for better hearing. 

"Look man, we have to get going for being there before tomorrow noon. You know that it's a precious prisoner which can't put in danger." said one of the soldier who were waiting them.

I got confused. Who can be that precious prisoner? Who is it that much important? I looked to Charlie and saw that she was confused too. 

"Okay, you're right, let's get going." 

That's when Connor stepped on a stick and made there place shown. I swore under my breath and dragged my sword as the soldiers started to run towards us. They weren't easy targets to kill as we couldn't use gun for not dragging more Patriots after get my one out i looked around to see where the forth one but he was nowhere to see. I went to help Connor to get the soldier down. That was then i realised someone was behind my back, i turned around and plunged the sword in him. I was out of breath but that was incomparable to the feeling once the soldier fell to the ground and he saw a young woman standing there with a knife between her tied hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay, life cut into line and i was trying to sort the Bass and Charlie thing out. So i decided to get them together. They wanted to be together in my mind. So i decided to write this chapter from Charlie's point of view. Many thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews. **

**Charlie's POV**

We all were standing there in shock. Were they talking about this girl as "the precious prisoner"?! She didn't look like a powerful and dangerous person to be a threat to anyone besides she looked too delicate. At least i didn't imagine this way and the way Bass' and Connor's face looked told me that they didn't see that coming too. She looked like she was around my age or even younger.

There was a hesitation in our faces,including hers, which was caused by not knowing what to do. We didn't know what to do. Yes we heard them talking about a prisoner but we didn't have the time to think about what to do and if we wanted a prisoner. All happened so fast thans to Connor's careless movements. When would he become more cautious and more responsible?

Bass was studying her as he held his sword menacingly. The girl was standing in front of us panting with a knife in her hands. She checked out all of us to see whether we were dangerous or not. Finally, her eyes stopped on Bass and her eyes stayed on his as she still was uncertain of him. Her eyebrows started to frown as she studied his face. God I could see that she was getting suspicious on who he is. That was great!

Finally Bass asked the question that was on our minds. "Who are you?" His voice reflected his anger, suspicion and despising.

Her eyes filled with anger. "Really? Who are YOU?" she motioned her hand towards us. "YOU killed these men and now YOU are standing in front of me with swords."

Even though what she did, shouting at three armed people when she was obviously outnumbered, was reckless i have to admit that she was brave and courageous besides she was seemingly aware of who Bass really is. Bass pointed himself and us menacingly with his sword. "Look Precious if i were you, I would act differently. If you didn't notice, i want to remind you that you are unfortunately outnumbered and three of us all have weapons _and_ also your hands are tied. So it's the time that you have to shut up and answer our questions in order to save your sorry ass. You get it?"

She narrowed her eyes as she was obviously considering her options. At last, she might understand there is no other option and revealed her name. "I'm Summer Johnson, who are they?" She glanced at Connor and me. She made it clear by the way she gestured it with her eyes.

Bass hesitated for a moment. "Connor and Charlie."

Connor intervened "Hi" and winked. Bass and i turned around to look at him as if he was insane. Even Summer was looking shocked for the akwardness of the situation. Connor always managed to do inappropriate things and say inappropriate things and in the time being he decided to flirt with the girl which the Patriots called as 'precious prisoner'. On the top of it everyone was standing with weapons in their hands. "Are you insane?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah if you call a man who likes what he sees like that, i can be insane." said Connor looking meaningfully to Summer.

"You know you are disgusting, if you think those kind of things work on girls you must be really insane."

"Okay thats enough we have more important things than that" Bass looked at us with a warning in his eyes and turned back to her again.

She was more shocked and confused now she had a hesitation in her green eyes. Even though i really didnt like to admit that Connor was right, i had to do it. She was a radiant girl. She had long wavy brown hair which looked ginger under the sunlight which reflected from the trees and her eyes were green like emeralds.

Connor pointed Bass. "Wait, why didn't you ask his name?"

She looked at Connor and said "Because i know who he is." before turning back to Bass. "Correct me if i'm wrong but i think you're Sebastian Monroe, isn't it, the president of the Monroe Republic and General of its militia. Ah sorry i had to say ex."

She had a really poignant tongue that could make trouble. Bass could go mad by what she said and we couldn't do anything to stop him. Bass really looked irritated but made no motion. "Who you are then 'Precious'?" The sarcasm in his voice and nicknaming her like that showed how much he was angry.

She looked straight in his eyes and said "No one".

"That's it?" I didn't believe it was the truth.

"Yeah that's it. What are you looking for?"

"There must be a reason to call you "a precious prisoner", isn't it Precious?"

"Look, i don't know what are you thinking and to be honest i really don't give a damn to learn it but that's the truth."

"Ahh yeah, of course, four well trained men were trying to take you, the precious prisoner, to Texas impatiently and you are telling me you are no one and waiting from me to believe you. Please even a kid don't believe this. Come on Precious, don't underestimate my intelligence."

"One, my name is NOT precious, two i'm not that silly to underestimate your intelligence and three can't it be for just fun?"

"You are being dragged away by four well trained soldiers to Texas for just fun?"

"Why not? Is everything in this world reasonable?" she retorted.

Bass was visibly confused. She was right, in this world nothing was reasonable anymore. People didn't trust each other and practically they hated each other cause more people around them meant less supply for themselves. There was always a fight, struggle and sometimes war and worse it didn't feel weird anymore. It was like a normal day to us, wake up, strategize, fight, eat and sleep, that was our actual day plan. Sometimes i thought about how much i would live or if i could have or not a normal life one day. Even though i thought i could be pretty boring i really liked the idea of staying in one place for a while, have a decent meal, place to live and an actual bed. Those days i needed to sit down more than ever to think about my feelings and understand how i feel. Life slipped away quickly and drifting me away with it leaving me no time to think about what was going on around me and on my mind.

"It might be true, _dad_." He hardly pronounced the last word.

"Bass, she might tell the truth, you know that it's so common these days." He gazed into my eyes. We both were thinking about one particular memory that included him to rescue me from being gang raped.

"Look i had enough of this bullshit, untie my hands and let me go my way." She was getting impatient.

Bass sighed. "Your supposed to shut up, isn't it?"

"And your supposed to be dead, isn't it?"

"Fair enough." I said with a laugh.

Bass stared at me. I felt a weird feeling deep down in my heart when our eyes met like it happened everytime i looked at him lately. I didn't know what it was, it made me confused. In New Vegas while he was fighting, i was terrified for him when this tall much more muscular man than him appeared. I thought he would die and this hurt me. I didn't know why i was feeling like that after all he had done to my family and innocent people. He was a sociopath, a killer and he was the one who was responsible for every bad thing happened to me. I didn't know how but i started to call him by his name and it gave me a slight pleasure. I saw something in Bass' gaze changed, it softened. I just shrugged and let it go, it wasn't the right time to think about this particular subject.

Bass gave me a small smile and turned back to interrogate her. "Okay, let's say they kidnapped you for just fun. How old are you? You didn't know it's not safe to travel all alone. Where was your brain that you are proud of?"

"I'm twenty and i know it's not safe to travel alone especially to New Vegas. And who said to you that i was traveling alone? I had had two friends with me. Two Patriots who came here afterwards were coming from hiding them, they killed them." Tears started to fill in her eyes and when she saw i noticed the tears she looked in a different direction and tried to pull herself together. "If your interrogation is over, i want to go my way"

"What were you doing in New Vegas, you don't look like someone who could hang out somewhere like that."

"It's none of your business."

Bass and i looked each other. She said that she had nothing to do with Patriots but could we take the risk? Especially now she learnt that Bass was alive.

"Connor go find a stream and fill the bottles and take the Precious with you. Charlie and i will clean up here." He casted me a look and i understood his ultimate intention was talking about what we would do with her. I didn't know how but we were great at communicating with our eyes. We could talk with our eyes without needing any words and that could be a blessing in danger.

Connor sent us an unhappy glance as he took the bottles which Bass extended to him and walked away. Summer followed him after gazing to us suspiciously.

"Connor watch her, don't be stupid and don' let her get away. If she starts to bat her eyelashes and smile try to think with your brain, don't let her trick you. Most importantly don't let her leave your eyesight." Bass warned him. "By the way, don't do anything stupid Precious, i will NOT hesitate to kill you."

She looked him in the eye obnoxiously before starting to walk ahead Connor towards the depths of the forest.

I looked behind Connor and asked incredulously to Bass. "Did he really just check her out?"

He hold the bridge of his nose. "This kid gives me a hedache."

I tilted the sword to him "What the hell? Are you insane? What you doing Charlotte?"

I pushed Bass up against the wall as i stood on my tip toes to look into his baby blue eyes intimidatingly. "By the way i remembered that you had called me 'kid' yesterday. I didn't say anything to you on account of the things that had happened yesterday morning and the stress caused by it. But don't you dare call me 'kid' again. Ok?"

He looked me into the eyes and he said "But Miles calls you that." He was challenging me with his eyes.

Yes, he was right, Miles called me 'kid' too but it didn't disturb me before. But when it came out of his mouth i didn't feel good with it, especially i felt pretty awkward. I realised how close we were standing and i got confused. "But..but Miles.. he is my uncle."

He bore into my eyes, there was something in his eyes that i couldn't tell exactly what it is. It was so intense. He moved his hand from my arm to my cheek and caressed it with his thumb as our eyes locked to each others. I closed my eyes not to rub my cheek to his hand i was barely keeping myself away from it. This couldn't be happening, it was impossible, it was wrong. How could i explain this to Miles or my mum or my grandpa. They would kill him in the blink of the eye. I didn't know how to feel. My thoughts were a jambled mess. As i tried to get my thoughts together and pull myself together i heard a gunshot from the depths of the forest.

**AN: So what do you think about this chapter and the OC Summer Johnson? Do you like her? I hope you like the way this story goes and your kind reviews will definitely help me to build this story up. So please review it to let me know what you want to see. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know it's not something new and it's very short. I just wanted to delve into Bass' point of view for giving you the opportunity to understand his feelings about both Summer and Charlie before next chapter. And it's Valentines Day today. I guess this chapter suits with the day so i wanted to publish it today as a present. Happy Valentines Day! **

**Bass' POV**

I watched Connor and Precious leave. I had a bad feeling about her as i was certain that she was hiding something and i didn't think it was a simple thing. Although she said Patriots caught her just for fun, it could be possible too, it didn't look too reasonable when you matched the pieces. Why they had bothered to hide her friends corpse who had happened to travel with her? If they got her just for fun they could rape her in this cottage and went to their way or took her with them to Texas after raping her. But there was nothing not even a scratch except a bruise on her cheek that i had thought had happened when they had been trying to control her. She was a brave girl, i had to admit that. She rose against us even though she had understood who i am and she was awkwardly outnumbered. It's a odd thing that she was turning back from New Vegas, what could she suppose to do somewhere like that? I had to learn her secret as soon as possible before she would do something to destroy us.

"Did he really just check her out?" Charlie asked incredulously with a disgusted look on her face. She didn't like Connor and Connor's arrogant untroubled attitude didn't help to change this fact.

I saw Connor looking her up and down following her with a slight smile on his face. I mentally swore and held the bridge of my nose. "This kid gives me a headache."

Suddenly Charlie tilted her sword up to me. "What the hell? Are you insane? What you doing Charlotte?" I didn't know what was going on as i took a step back and held my hands defensively. I was accustomed to her attempts to kill me so it wasn't a new thing to me but i had thought that we had got over that phase. I didn't say that i didn't deserve to be killed by her but i couldn't think what i have done to deserve it now.

To my surprise she pushed me up against the wall and looked into my eyes intimidatingly. "By the way i remembered that you had called me "kid" yesterday morning. I didn't say anything to you on account of the things that had happened yesterday morning and the stres caused by it. But don't you dare call me 'kid' again. Ok?"

What? I never ever expected this to be the reason of her anger towards me. She was angry with me for i had called her 'kid' yesterday! But why? She had made it obvious that she didn't care about me on many occasions with an exception she had wanted from her mother not to let them kill me that i didn't understand why still. Why would she want that from her mum when i was the one who had destroyed her family? I said the word in the heat of the moment and regretted to say it afterwards. She was practically hating me why would she care if i was calling her a kid or not. But on the other hand, i was pretty aware of the change of feelings and attitudes between us. She didn't look that much angry with me anymore.

I looked her into the eyes to understand what was going on in her mind. "But Miles calls you that." I was trying to make her talk, challenging her.

Something changed in her beautiful gray blue eyes. The angry look was gone instead now there was a rather confused look upon her face. I looked at every feature on her face and noticed how beautiful she looked. I remembered the very first time i saw her. She amazed me with her courage as she had stood against my most feared man and wanted to be killed instead of her brother Danny. I remembered that i found her beautiful that day too but now it looked like more dangerous.

She stuttered. "But…but Miles… he is my uncle."

I just couldn't focus what she said, couldn't take my eyes from her beautiful eyes. Something in her eyes said there was much more than being called a 'kid' by someone else other than a family member, like it was about me.

The confused look on her face made her even more beautiful that i couldn't think. I moved my hand from her arm to cheek slowly and carressed the soft skin with my thumb as our eyes locked to each other. She closed her eyes and took an uneven breath like she was trying to control herself. Could it be real? Could we feel the same? If not why wasn't she furious and trying to kill me for what i did. My eyes fell to her lips and i couldn't help feeling the urge to touch them with my own. As i leant in to kiss her, something woke me up from my reverie. It was a gunshot and it was coming from the direction Connor and Precious had gone.

**AN: Many many thanks for follows, favourites and reviews, they really helped me get motivated to write this story and special thanks to who read and reviewed tol et me now their expectations and feelings about this story. So i hope you like this chapter and continue to review it. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know it's been so long and i'm sorry for the wait. University kept me busy and i had a minor writer's block but luckily i managed to get over it. Firstly i have to say that it was hard to write it with Connor's point of view but Summer made it fun and easy. I loved their energy. I hope you like it too. **

**Connor's POV**

I wasn't happy with Bass' lecture about being stupid. I knew that he didn't think i was intelligent to accomplish this. He didn't get that i wasn't used to that type of situation like traveling, tracking and trying not to be captured. It wasn't my thing to travel around and waiting to be attacked. I didn't leave my cushty home and reputation for this, for being insulted or being attacked. I still couldn't think of him as a dad and had difficulty calling him 'dad' but i had to get used to it if i wanted to rebuild the republic and to have power.

I looked to the girl who was walking in front of me and realised that the knife was still between her hands. Thank you dear dad, you lectured me perfectly but didn't bother to take the knife from her. "Hey there, give me the knife."

She turned around flicking her hair. She looked into my eyes for a while with anger before giving me the knife and turned around to continue walking in front of me.

I didn't expect someone like her to come out from that cottage but i couldn't say that she didn't deserve the nickname 'Precious' because she really deserved it, she was so beautiful and someone who contradict that had to be blind or something. She was standing there with a knife between her hands, her ginger-brown hair flew through her shoulder like a waterfall and her eyes were glowing like emeralds under the rays of the sun with a slight fear and courage. She wasn't too tall she was only up to my shoulders. And she had a voluptious body. I couldn't say i hadn't seen a beautiful woman body cause i had seen plenty of them but i thought it was not only about her body but also about her character that caught my eye and attention. It seemed like she had a brave heart and a little bossy attitude. I liked that bossy attitude especially when she didn't back down to Bass, to ruthless General Sebastian Monroe, with her hands tied and without one bit of hesitation.

Suddenly she turned around and looked me into the eye with her enchanting emerald gren eyes menacingly. "It would be great for you to keep your eyes upside. If you try to do anything or lay a hand on me, believe met hat i will cut some part of your body that you are quiet fond of."

Wow she was really a brave and fiery girl. I let out a laugh and met her eyes. "I'm not a pervert." To make her more angry i winked. She looked at me like she was weighing a frown. As she turned back i could swear that there was a small smile on her lips. "You didn't tell Bass… my dad who you are. Maybe you would tell me?" I said as we continued to walk.

"What difference will it make? Why do you think you are different and i will tell you anything i didn't tell him?" I could understand that she was irritated from the tone of her voice. She looked over her shoulder and said sarcastically. "Oh sorry, you are the pervert one." She threw me one last glance and turned to walk again.

She was very fun to walk around with, i thought as i kept my pace with her to walk beside her. "Pervert is probably a harsh word, isn't it? Even though i didn't do anything to deserve it."

"So?" she sounded bored.

"So, i wouldn't call myself 'pervert'"

She raised her eyebrows. "So what would you call yourself then?"

"Hmm a bit flirtatious."

"I can see that." She said smugly.

"You are really fun and be..."

"Okay i really enjoyed this conversation but that's enough. Let's find that damn stream and fill those damn bottles."

"Whoah calm down babe, we will find it eventually."

She looked me deadly in the eye. "Don't call me babe you twat! I'm not your babe."

"But you will be." I winked.

"Yeah, only in your dreams." She snapped.

"Oh you are there too." I snapped back with a wink.

She inhaled deeply and stormed off mumbling something under her breath.

I felt so good to be around her already and maybe it was the first time i felt like that for a long time and maybe not ever. She is like a locked chest with so much mystery in it. She didn't talk about herself, she was a mystery i'd like to unravel and a beautiful gem i would try to keep for myself.

"Hello is anyone there? I found the stream, let's fill those bottles and go back. I'm looking forward to learn what will happen to me, what will your dear dad decide to do to me." She rolled her eyes.

I walked to the stream bending down to fill the bottles. Yes i was curious what Bass and Charlie would decide to do. I really liked her, she didn't look like a dangerous person or a threat but i was not a naive man to think that a beautiful face and body can't cover a dangerous personality and those could affect my judgement. Bass was right, it was a very suspicious situation that we were in. I hoped it wasn't that way and she didn't hide her identity from us. I was woken up from my mixed thoughts as i heard the sound of the trigger.

Did she have a gun? Was she waiting for me to get distracted? I quickly lifted my head up to look at the way where Summer was. But she hadn't a gun in her hand and she was looking away in fear. When i turned to look where she was looking i saw a Patriot aiming me with the gun in his hand. "Girl. Now."

"What? No way!" I slowly put my hand on my waist to reach for my gun."

"No, move hand away from your waist." When i didn't make any movement he shouted. "NOW or i will put a bullet in your brain."

"What is your problem? Why do you need her?"

"It's none of your business. Maybe for fun." He looked her up and down with a disgusting expression on his face. This prompted me to go stand in front of her, defending her.

"What do you think you are you doing? He will shoot you." Summer pushed met to the side. "Why do you want this? You don't know me."

Patriot aimed his gun to her. "Come with me now or i will have to kill you here!"

"No, i will not! You can't scare me. You can't kill me, i know that."

"Oh, let's give it a try." He shouted as he aimed his gun towards her.

I couldn't let him kill her, so i pushed her aside just as the soldier pulled the trigger.

The sudden pain hit me like a lightning bolt making me weak as my legs gave way as i fell to the ground.

She was screaming as the Patriot pulling her away by her still tied hands. I tried to stand up but i fell back with an enormous pain. I couldn't stand on my feet to help her.

I barely heard footsteps rushing towards us and wished they belonged Bass and Charlie, otherwise this would not end well for us. My vision started to fade away and no matter how hard i tried to keep my eyes open i fainted.

I felt something cold and wet touched to my forehead and opened my eyes to meet with a pair of emerald green ones. "Am i in heaven?"

She smiled and wiped my forehead with the wet flanel. "No, fortunately you are alive but i can't say the same about your bullet wound. It doesn't look good but it's not deadly."

I frowned as i remembered what had happened. "Are you ok? Did he do anything bad to you?"

"No he didn't. Your dad and… the girl…"

"Charlie."

"Yeah Charlie came on time to save us. Your dad had just carried you here, to the cottage. You're lucky that i had some medics in my pack to get rid of the infection."

"Yeah, i saved your life and what do i have? A speech." I said with a fake pout.

Her eyes softened. "Thank you but are you crazy?"

"Yeah and you are brave but don't you think that was too much babe."

She frowned on that nickname i chose to call her but she didn't say anything about it. "What made you do that?"

I looked into her eyes. "You."

Her cheeks turned red and she dropped her eyes to my wound. "Ok, we can continue this conversation after i take out the bullet and stich it. Now could you lean forward so i can help take your shirt off."

I looked at her flirtatiously. "I bet you just wanted to see me with my shirt off." I winked.

"Yeah that's it." She rolled her eyes and started to prepare the things she would use to take the bullet out. She inspected the wound closely as she poured some alcohol on it. I couldn't help myself but hissed because of the pain. "You like what you see babe." I said between my teeth.

She didn't look up to me. "Yeah, a hole in your chest."

I thought that it was enough flirting with her now. I better stop, i felt that it was getting on her nerves. "So where is my dad and Charlie now?"

She replied without lifting her head up. "They went to hide the dead body of the soldier and look around if there is more of them. This will hurt, i'm sorry."

Yeah it really hurt but i tried my best to not to scream or faint once again.

Just as she started to stich the wound i heard footsteps approching to the cottage. After a while my Bass and Charlie came in.

Bass came to stand next to me, he had a concern on his face. "How you doing kid?"

"There were days i have been better. For god's sake i'm just shot how am i supposed to be?" I was angry with them for not involving me in their plans.

Charlie bent down to my eye level. "Not sarcastic maybe. He is worried about you, he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger. He was the one who saved your sorry ass and carried you here, you should be grateful not accusing. So man up and stop being an asshole."

This got my temper. I tried to sit up. "What the hell? You can't say what i'm gonna do. Who do you think you are? My mum or something?"

"Connor." Bass warned me with a stern voice.

As i tried to inhale i felt the pain. "Just leave me alone."

Summer looked back and forth between Charlie and me. "Whoa whoa easy, you ripped the stiches, i have to do it again." Charlie opened her mouth to snap a response to that but Summer didn't let her. "Please stop arguing. It will not help the situation. So just drop it."

Bass stared at her. "I bet this is all your fault Precious."

"That's enough, leave her alone. That Patriot came out of nowhere and tried to shoot her."

"And you jumped in front of her without thinking? I thought i said to you to think with your brain not with the other part of your anatomy."

"It's none of your business whether or not i was thinking with my brain or not. "But if you really want to know, i did think with my brain."

Charlie looked down on me. "I knew your stupidity will get the better of you as always."

I pushed away Summer's hand off me and tried to sit up again. "Look, i know you don't like me and believe me that you don't have to. But at least you have to show me some respect if we are going into that Patriot shit. So if you don't, i won't either."

"And you have to stop being stupid."

"I'm not stupid." I retorted. "Stop calling me like that or i will find a couple nicknames to call you too."

Summer made a voice that indicated that she had enough. "Look, i can't stich him over and over again when you are arguing like that above my head and he keeps standing to open the wound. So you better stop it."

My dear dad came into the view and took Charlie's arm. "Charlie come on, let's talk about what we gonna do while she is stiching him." Charlie looked up to his hand and after his face as she nodded. She sent us one last glance before walking away. There was something different in her eyes from moments ago when she was arguing with me.

So they were still keeping away from the plans. I didn't like this but for now there was nothing to do. "Sorry for my dad, he is a bit sociopath."

"Yeah, the whole continent is aware of that." There is a small smile on her lips.

"I irritated you, didn't i?"

She casted a quich glance to me. "No you don't. For now. You just make my job difficult."

I observed her and saw that she was hiding something. The emotion was clear in her eyes. "You know, you're a mystery and i can't keep myself from wanting to unravel it."

"We'll have to see but i'm a mess, you don't want to know me, i wouldn't even want to know myself. But i don't want to talk about it now." She had a sad smile upon her face.

I felt sorry for her. Apparently she had a sad story that she didn't want to talk about. "You wanna talk?"

"No, definitely not."

Bass and Charlie came back. "So if the stiches are done, we have to move forward. We found a house not so far away from here, there is too much tree around it too make it difficult to see from road." He continued "We can't stay here. Probably they know it and can find us here." as he saw Summer opened her mouth to protest. "So let's get moving."

**AN: Thanks for your reviews, follows and favourites. They are encouraging me to write more. I hope you like this chapter. Please keep on reviewing. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know this one took so long but i think you will like it. I chose to write previous chapter's events from Bass' point of view to see what happened when Connor and Summer was alone. It's a pure Charloe chapter ;) And i hope i can get them to Willoughby next chapter.**

**Bass' POV **

I couldn't take myself from feeling guilty. How could i leave him alone with that girl when i didn't know who she is exactly and without checking if she got something on her or not. If something happened to Connor, it would be all my fault. We, Charlie and i, were running in the woods towards where the sound of gunshot had came. I heard someone was screaming but i couldn't understand what was going on.

I thought that i prepared myself to the scene i would come across but i couldn't be much more mistaken. It wasn't like i was thinking. Connor was on the ground and a Patriot was pulling her away by her still tied hands she was the one who was screaming. When i turned and looked over to Connor i was shocked by what i had seen. Connor was laying on the ground unconscious with blood all over his chest. It couldn't be happening again. I couldn't lose my kid once again and this time it would be my fault for i didn't look after him better.

"Bass." Charlie's panicked voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Bass we have to do something. NOW."

I hesitated. What would i supposed to do? Let the Patriot get her or not? Or just run to my kid and try to save him.

Summer's sudden piercing shriek made my mind. I ran to them and cut the throat of the Patriot. Summer lifted her head from the dead body beside her and looked up to me fearfully where she fell. Obviously she was in shock but i had no time to waste on her, Connor could be dying. I ran hastily to him to understand if he was alive or not. I sat on my knees next to him checking his pulse. Fortunately there was a pulse and the wound wasn't deadly, it was just under his chest. The blood was making it look like worse than it is and he was still losing blood. We… i have to do something. I felt someone kneeling down beside me when i was looking at Connor's chest desperately. "Look i know you don't trust me but i can help him. I was some kind of nurse in my hometown and besides, i have some medicines that can help to prevent the infection." I looked up to her with hesitation. "It's not the time for hesitation, the wound isn't fatal but the blood loss is still a danger. I can help him." She looked into my eyes reassuringly.

Charlie came near to me. "Bass, she can be right. If she was right about being nurse or stuff , she can be more useful than you and me."

I nodded half-heartedly. "Okay i will carry him to the cottage and untie your hands but don't you dare to try do something other than healing him or i will not hesitate a minute cut your throat."

"I could argue with you the reasons that must tell you that i'm not a threat but we can't lose anytime so go on carry him to the cottage i'm following you."

For not hurting him by throwing him over my shoulders, when he was injured from his chest, i placed my hands under his armpits and knees and took him from the ground by bridal style. He was a little pale and limp between my arms, i felt helpless just like when Shelly and my baby died in my arms and i couldn't do anything to save them. No i couldn't let myself to go that particular part of my life when there was no risk for Connor. It wouldn't happen to him. I couldn't let this feeling take me over again, i have to be stronger for my son and for… Charlie.

I set Connor down when we got to the cottage and straightened panting. "Okay do whatever you gonna do we have to go hide the dead bodies. Like i said don't be stupid." I said as i cut the ropes around her wrists.

"I get tired to say this but i'm gonna say again, i'm not a threat to you and how i'm gonna run away with this sprained anckle."

I didn't realise it before but i was conviced that it was true when i saw her move towards to her pack accross the room limping.

I turned around and left the room following by Charlie after sending Summer's way one last warning look. I mentally sweared to myself when i saw the bodies. That's perfect we had six dead bodies to hide and it was getting late, in two or three hours it would be getting darker which forced us to quickly do our job and got moving. I looked at Charlie. "We have to be quick and get going as it will be getting darker in two or three hours and there might be more Patriots around to trap us."

When she turned her face from the scene behind her and looked me into the eye i remembered the whole thing that happened between us barely half hour ago. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came off from it, when our eyes met, she turned her gaze to the ground to the bodies and silently nodded.

"Okay let's start with the one who shot Connor." I said trying to change the way of the conversation that could go.

There was an awkward silence between us throughout our way to the stream, an usual chat wasn't an habit between us, we both didn't like to talk nonsense but this time it didn't feel good, like there was to many things to talk but we didn't know how to start or something stoped us to do so.

"He will be good."

I broke off from my thoughts with her voice but i couldn't understand what she had tried to mean. "Sorry."

She looked away like she was distracted with a thought. "I said Connor will be good. Stop worrying." She must be thinking that my previous lost of words were due to my worry about Connor. I didn't object to that misunderstanding. What could i tell her? Sorry for trying to kiss you which i wasn't certain if she was aware of and which i didn't exactly know if i'm truly sorry or not. So i left it like that. "Yeah he will."

As soon as we reached to the body we looked for weapons and any other tools or supplies which could be useful. We found nothing but two knives and bullets. The gun was lost. We still had four bodies to hide and we didn't have time to hide them properly. They must know here and use it as a shelter and a base which meant that a bunch of Patriots could burst into place. After hiding the bodies and being sure Connor was okay we had to run and hide somewhere safer. "We don't have time." She understood what i meant nodding her head briefly and started to help me hiding the body. It was unbelieveble to have this type of connection with Charlie, just like i had with Miles. I never had this type of connection with anyone except Miles and given to their history and life together it was so natural to have that kind of connection but with Charlie, it was so abruptly and deep yet so natural. We didn't know each other for so long but the connection was there unmistakable, it was so obvious.

There was a unreadable and complex look on her face when we were carrying the body out of the sight. "Is there something bothering you, Charlotte?"

She frowned a little. "No, there is nothing that i can worry about." It was like she was saying it to herself more than to me. I didn't push the subject in order to not getting her angry and dropped it to discuss another time. To more appropriate time. Instead i changed the subject. "What do you think about our _new friend_, Precious?"

Charlie said "You mean Summer, i guess." with a smirk.

"Whatever."

"I'm now convinced that you definitely have a serious problem with remembering the names. Her name is Summer and i don't think calling her like that will gain you any good. And let me remind you that it's not Charlotte, it's Charlie."

"If i have a issue with names, how could i remember your real name, Charlotte?" I winked.

She grunted and turned aroud to walk of. I smiled to myself and looked around to find if there was something that could give us away. I turned around to walk behind Charlie, i saw her sitting on the ground. "What are you doing there, sitting on the ground?"

"I'm sunbathing." She responded sarcastically. "What do you think happened?" She dropped her gaze to the ground and i saw she was holding her ankle. "Did you fall?" I was confused, clumsiness wasn't one of her traits. She was always careful.

"No, i'm just testing the ground whether it is comfortable or not." Her voice gave away that it started to get on her nerves.

"Okay grumpy cat pull your claws back in and tell me how you managed to fall?"

"I was walking and i just thought it would be fun to fall." When she noticed i was glaring her furiously she took a deep breath and continued to talking calmlier. "I don't know i stood on something twisted my ankle and i fell."

I knelt down in front of her frowning. "How do you feel? Does it hurt?" Concern was obvious on my voice.

"Yeah it hurts a little but it's not that important. I twisted my ankle before, i understand when it is serious." She fell back to the ground hissing as she had tried to stand up.

"Yeah, it's not that important, talk to my ass. Let me take a look at it." I said the last part of it with a soothing voice.

After hesitating a couple minutes she let go of her ankle and let me look at it. It was a little swollen. It actually didn't look like so bad but she shouldn't put any weight on it yet. I slightly exerted pressure on her and moved it to understand if there was a broken bone or any damaged tissue. She whined with pain and as i lifted my head to look at her face our eyes met. I felt like a hand squeezing my heart when i saw pained look upon her face. "I'm sorry but i had to do it in order to understand what's going on. Can you move it?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Yes, i can. There is no broken bone don't worry. And no it's not important i deserved the pain. I don't know what happened to me, i guess i was just … dis-distracted." Her voice was full with guiltiness and her cheeks was blushed with embarrassment. I couldn't help myself to not think that she was so beautiful and her blushed cheeks were so cute. I didn't know how much time had past when i snapped out of staring in her beautiful blue eyes and regain my voice. "You just have to be more careful." I looked down to my hands an her ankle and continued. "I'm not so sure but you can be right about not being that bad but stil you shouldn't put any weight on it." I stood up before doing something i would regret later.

"Okay i will try but you have to admit that it will not be easy to prevent from it under these circumstances." She tried to stand up but when she realised that it wouldn't be easy, she thrusted out her hand to need my help to stand her up which was a rare thing for her. "Look don't get smug about this or i will kill you."

I laughed putting my hands up like i was surrendering to her. "Okay okay, i promise i will not, but you have to admit too that it's a perfect opportunity to let fly away between my hands."

She chuckled and slapped my leg jokingly. "Shut up Monroe and help me up."

I took her hands and lifted her up quickly than i intended which ended up with her colliding to my chest and nearly falling back to the ground. I caught her frantically and pressed her to my chest in order to make sure that she was okay. After a couple minutes of panting with thrill of the incident i pulled out a little. "Are you okay?" And i did the last thing i must do and looked her into the eyes. At first there was a hard look on her face but after it softened as she looked into my eyes. We were staring at each other like we trying to find the lost answers of our questions.

As the time went by our panting didn't stop instead it got faster. I was more aware of her body which was pressed to my body than i had to be and i found myself pressing her more to be closer with her. Somewhere in my mind i knew it would be a huge mistake but i couldn't backout, it was like i had stroke and i couldn't move. She was looking confused and a little desperate yet so beautiful, she was looking to me like she was needing my help to understand what was going on. The same place in my mind cursed me to not do this but i stopped listening it as i dropped my gaze to her lips. She gasped and her lips parted slightly. That was an unmistakable and blatant invitation to me.

I turned my gaze to her eyes looking deep down that perfect blue eyes for an evidence of her will to do this. She stil has the same confused and desperate look in her eyes but now there was also a gleam of lust. I slowly leaned in to kiss her. Our lips were merely about to touch when we heard a bird cry just above our heads and parted with panic. I was about to turn my gaze down from the bird when something slapped so hard to the left side of my face. I wasn't prepared to this, i looked at her in shock as i held my cheek.

It was obvious from her facial expression that she was scared and angry and when she talked it was also obvious that she was trying to hide she was panicked too. "If you ever try to do this again or imply it, i swear that i will make sure that you will not breathe again." She stormed off panting and slightly limping.

I was left behind looking perplexed behind her and thinking if there was anyone who could have understood women.

**AN: Yeah i know i'm cruel for not letting it happen but i think there must be some struggles before it happens. So i hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it. I would like to see what do you think about this fanfiction so far and about the characters. So please review to let me know your opinions and suggestions, they will help me improve the story and encourage me. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
